guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Droajam, Mage of the Sands
Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 06:18, 6 November 2006 (CST) Hard boss to kill This guy is probly one of the hardest bosses I have faced to cap from.--Killer of good 20:50, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I agree with you there, mate. After getting my entire henchy group slaughtered about a billion times, I finally got the skill. Yippee! (TheSinner 23:07, 15 December 2006 (CST)) ::Broad Head Arrow, Signet of Humility, PS/CG ranger, Maelstrom, Arcane Conundrum, Power Block, Migraine...Mantra of Earth. Etc etc 24.6.147.36 04:24, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::couldn't you get a SoA monk to tank instead of a warrior or something like that? Seems like instead of overpowering let them do that while, one tanks. Munny 23:37, 24 January 2007 (CST) He has an annoying habit of using Stoning and Stone Daggers against single foes, and waits with Sandstorm until there's a group of people. - Ayumbhara 02:40, 16 February 2007 (CST) Just use the same strategy as is used to kill Korr. Get a guy with Backfire and your worries are gone. XD 80.193.19.209 18:06, 5 June 2007 (CDT) The Drought is a lot easier IMO — Skuld 18:12, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :MUCH easier, I managed to kill it with a tank build, but failed to cap sandstorm. So I'm just working on killing this sod. 80.193.19.209 11:14, 6 June 2007 (CDT) I killed it as ranger (only savage shot as interupt) with Tahlkora (Prot), Master of Wispers (mm), Cynn, Herta, Mhenlo, Gehraz, Kilm. It was easy (he had 2 Sandstorm Crags and 1 Shambling Mesa). Hint move ur team away from the sandstorm ;) --Ertou 01:35, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Random knock down? Wow I was just killing this boss. He spawned w/ two storm shard crags and a shambling mesa. Me and my henchies they can knock you down, after which I flagged them away. I started to tank the boss himself, somehow while I was casting stone flesh aura I was knocked down. I ran away and again I was knocked down for a second time, at which point I was killed. I managed to kill him and his group. But I was wondering, do bosses have a natural ability to knock you down? Or was this just some freak accident? At no point while I was tanking did I have weakness or was their any mesas around me. it was just me and two storm shards. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.45.173.98 ( ) }. :Very few enemies have a natural ability to knockdown opponents (I can only think of one off the top of my head). Nothing in your skillset could have caused it? Otherwise, it had to either be Devasting Hammer itself or the weakness + Stoning. BigAstro 20:41, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::Or a Wurm pop-up? -- Fexghadi 13:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wurm sounds likely. —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 13:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Weakness + Stoning. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:37, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Read again, he wrote: At no point while I was tanking did I have weakness -- Fexghadi 15:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sometimes crits from enemies way above your level or strong bosses or HUGE monsters like Island Guardians can cause knockdowns from crits (opps said already o well lol) :::::::Island Guardians in the desert? Nevermind. -- Fexghadi 18:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Just was vanquishing the zone, spawned with three Crags o.O. Had to tank the 4 sandstorms with Shielding Hands + SoA + PS... ER E/Mo hero ftw I guess. Alf's Hitman 21:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC)